Kau dan Aku
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: Hanya salah paham dan eksistensiku teragukan oleh diriku sendiri. Aku tak mengerti apapun. Apa hanya aku?


Disclaimer: KHR punya Akira Amano-sensei~. Me cuma pinjem buat ngeluapin ide yang mendadak menghantui(?) me. Enjoy it~

-Don't Like Don't Read-

Kau dan Aku.

"Maaf sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian... kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, kita ini berbeda."

_Bukankah perbedaan itu yang menyatukan kita?_

"Kita ini tidak hidup di satu dunia."

_Bukankah dunia kita mewarnai hidup kita?_

"Maaf aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu!"

_Iyada... yada..._

.

"Kau mau bersamaku?" kau ucapkan itu dengan lembut. "Aku akan menjagamu." kau ucapkan itu dengan senyum meyakinkan. "Aku mencintaimu." itu kau katakan dengan pendar bahagia.

.

Normal POV

"Kyoya!" seorang berambut pirang, bermata cokelat memanggil seorang lain yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya dengan sebuah buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Hn!" pemuda berambut raven dan bermata kelabu kebiruan –panggil saja Hibari Kyoya atau Hibari, membalas sapaan dari pemuda satunya –Dino dengan gumaman khasnya tanpa menoleh.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya... bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Dino dengan semangatnya.

"Biasa saja." sedangkan Hibari hanya menjawabnya degan nada datar.

"Ne~ bagaimana dengan liburanmu Kyoya? Pasti menakjubkan. Bagaimana kalau kita suatu saat liburan bersama-sama? Pasti akan menakjubkan!" dan selalu berakhir seperti itu, Dino yang terus berceloteh dan Hibari yang hanya sesekali menanggapi.

.

Kehabisan bahan cerita, mereka terdiam. Hanya Dino saja sih sebenarnya, karena Hibari sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatannya membaca buku.

"Kyoya..." Dino memulai lagi.

"Hn." jawaban dari Kyoya yang masih membaca buku.

"Kyoya, lihat aku...!" rajuk Dino yang hanya diabaikan oleh Kyoya. "Kyoya..."

"Berisik!"

"Kyoya!" Dino memanggil Hibari dengan nada yang agak sedikit membentak. Tak biasa. Hibari pun menoleh dan mendapat tatapan serius dari Dino.

"Ada apa?"

Dino memejamkan mata sejenak, tampak berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan. Jeda agak lama, Dino menghela napas dan kembali menatap Hibari serius. Membuka mulutnya tapi tak ada kata yang keluar membuat jeda lagi.

"Katakan!"

"A- ak- aku... Kyoya aku mencintaimu!" semu merah menghiasi pipi Dino dan mata Hibari yang sedari tadi hanya terbuka setengah karena bosan terbuka lebar menampilkan iris kelabu kebiruannya.

Hening lagi.

Kyoya menghela napas lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Bodoh."

"Eh?" saat memperhatikan mimik Hibari, Dino bisa melihat semu tipis merah muda tergurat rapi di pipinya.

.

"Kyoya, ayo kita kencan~." Dino berseru ketika –mendobrak- masuk ruang komite kedisiplinan.

"Hn." Kyoya hanya bergumam pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari setumpuk paperwork di depannya.

"Kyoya..." Dino merajuk seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian." jawaban dari Hibari yang dingin dan datar justru membuat Dino berbinar.

"Kyoya! Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat yang sepi kok, jadi tidak akan ada kerumunan, tidak ada keramaian!" Dino berseru senang memberi tahu sang kekasih (?) akan rencananya yang sudah matang karena berurusan dengan Kyoya-nya.

"Hn?" sukses. Hibari melirik untuk memastikan. Melihat binar wajah Dino akhirnya ia menghela napas. Bagi Dino itu artinya iya! Dino mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut ragu oleh Hibari.

.

Hibari diam di meja kerjanya. Hari ini hening. Kekasihnya a.k.a Dino sedang berada di Itali untuk satu kepentingan pekerjaannya. Biasanya Dino akan menelpon atau minimal mengiriminya e-mail. Tapi tidak. Hari ini tak ada kabar apa pun.

Hibari menghela napas dan mulai mencoba mencari pekerjaan seadanya untuk mengisi waktu luangnya sampai...

"Kufufu..." seonggok nan- ehem, maksud saya seorang dengan personifikasi buah tropis salah warna dan selalu menyeringai mesum a.k.a Rokudo Mukuro berada dalam ruangnya yang tertib melalui jalur kabut. Hibari yang sedang tidak mood dan tidak ada kerjaan hanya memberengut dan menyiapkan tonfa kesayangannya.

"Oya oya... aku datang berkunjung tapi kau malah menyambutku dengan pose yang seakan kau akan mengulitiku seperti itu Kyoya-_kun_."

"_Urusai_, kau menggangguku herbivore! _Kamikorosu_!"

Dan sepanjang akhir hari itu Hibari bertarung dengan rivalnya di atap tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Dalam pertarunganpun Hibari tetap terpikir akan ponselnya yang ia tinggalkan di ruang komite kedisiplinan.

.

Hibari tengah sibuk-sibuknya mengerjakan tugas berupa tumpukan tinggi paperwork seusai 'menertibkan' siswa Namichuu. Terlalu fokus bahkan mengabaikan seorang bersurai biru gelap dengan pucuk nanas yang duduk di sofa ruang komite kedisiplinan. Hibari menyadarinya, tapi tidak sedang ingin berurusan dengan nanas yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya sambil sesekali mengelap trident itu.

"Kyoya-_kun_... kau sibuk sekali..." pemuda bersurai biru tua dengan pucuk nanas mencoba menarik perhatian sang prefek Namichuu.

Diabaikan.

"Oya oya, kau tidak sopan sekali mengabaikan tamumu Kyoya-_kun_." memang sejak kapan seorang karnivora mengundang nanas untuk menjadi tamunya? *kenatusuk*

Diabaikan.

Terus diabaikan, seorang Mukuro tidak akan menyerah. Dia mendekati Hibari dengan seringaiannya yang-khas-mesum-sekali. Hibari masih diam di tempat. Mukuro bergerak ke belakang Hibari, kini Hibari mulai meresponnya.

"Mau apa kau Herbivore? Ennyahlah!" hardik Hiberi sambil melirik tajam Mukuro sesaat sebelum kembali ke paperworknya.

"Oya oya, kau manis kalau marah-marah begini Kyoya-_kun_." Mukuro menggoda Hibari dengan menarik dagu Hibari sampai Hibari menghadapnya. Delikan yang lebih tajam diberikan Kyoya sebelum menepis tangan nan- Mukuro.

"Aku sedang tidak minat berurusan denganmu!" hantaman tonfa sukses mengenai kepala Mukuro akibat Hibari yang melempar salah satu tonfanya.

"Oh ayolah Kyoya-_kun_, aku bosan."

"Maka matilah."

"Oya oya, jangan jahat begitu Kyoya-_kun_... kufufu..."

Baru saja Hibari berniat melempar tonfa yang satunya, mendadak tubuhnya terasa berat dan menghangat. Makhluk berpersonifikasi nanas itu sedang memeluknya. Seharusnya Hibari sudah membuat nanas itu masuk rumah sakit sekarang, tapi mendadak pikirannya kosong. Yang terlintas di sana sekarang bayangan pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah lama tak memberi kabar.

Ponsel Hibari berdering menyanyikan Naminori anthem, menyadarkan Hibari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan herbivore. _Kamikorosu_!"

"Tapi tadi kau terlihat menikmatinya Kyoya-_kun_... kufu-" dan Mukuro sukses dibuat mencium tembok karena tendangan Hibari. Segera Hibari mengambil ponselnya dan menemukan satu panggilan tak terjawab, dari Dino Haneuma.

Piip.

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk dari kontak yang sama.

-Dino Haneuma-

Kyoya, sedang apa disana?

Kenapa telponku tidak diangkat?

Bagaimana keadaanmu?

Maaf ya, aku akan agak lama di Itali.

Aku marindukanmu.

Ti amo.

Kyoya diam. Jadi kekasihnya yang ceroboh itu akan semakin lama di Itali? Kini mood Hibari Kyoya memburuk. Dan sejak kapan Hibari memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri? Ini keajaiban. Mukuro yang baru bangun dan berjalan mendekati Hibari pun menjadi korban amukan Hibari siang itu. Aah, seseorang sedang merindu.

.

"Pergi kau nanas!"

"Oya oya, jangan galak begitu Kyoya-_kun_..." Hibari mulai menyerang Mukuro dengan tonfanya. Pagi yang buruk mendapati sebutir nanas berada di kantormu sambil menjelajahi meja kerjamu. Walau memang tak ada apa pun yang menarik di meja kerjanya, tapi tindakan yang dianggap sangat lancang yang dilakukan Mukuro sudah cukup untuk membuat Hibari beralasan menghajar Mukuro.

Denting logam bergema dan bisa didengar dari luar ruang komite kedisiplinan Namichuu, namun sepertinya telinga seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata cokelat ini tidak peka terhadap suara apa yang bisa didengar dari jarak jauh pun itu. Dia –Dino membuka pintu disaat yang tidak tepat.

Pintu terbuka dan tiba-tiba hening. Ia sudah membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi pemandangan di dalam ruangan mengurungkan niatnya. Hibari tengah menghipit sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi –Mukuro di tembok –dengan tonfa di leher Mukuro-. Dino tidak memprosesnya. Dia langsung kabur dan salah paham. Hibari terdiam. Melepas Mukuro dan terus memandangi pintu ruang komite kedisiplinan yang terbuka. Membiarkan Mukuro berceloteh sesukanya. Dia sudah tidak perduli. Dino kabur.

.

Berbulan-bulan sudah Hibari dan Dino tidak saling berkomunikasi. Hibari hanya diam, tidak tahu apa yang harusnya ia lakukan sekarang. Entahlah. Ia benar-benar kosong opini sekarang. Lebih tepatnya dari beberapa bulan lahu hingga sekarang.

Pernah ia dengar bahwa keluarga Dino –Cavallone tengah mengembangkan diri hingga Dino juga harus ikut ambil bagian di dalamnya. Hibari memakluminya, tapi dia mulai berdoa. Entah kenapa, Hibari mulai percaya keajaiban. Berharap, dirinya kembali. Ia merindukannya.

Kehidupannya kini seperti sebuah kamar yang sangat tak teratur. Beralur berantakan tanpa ada yang mau membantu merapikannya lagi hingga menjadi seperti potongan kisah dongeng.

.

Hari kelulusan bagi sang prefek. Semuanya tertib seperti yang biasa ia inginkan. Berjalan lancar tanpa gangguan. Dari awal sampai penutupan sempurna. Namun sang prefek malah tidur di atap sekolahnya. Terlentang di bawah langit berhias awan yang bergulung pelan yang sesekali menutupi silau matahari.

Ia diam. Jika ia bisa mengungkapkannya ia akui ia bimbang. Dirinya yang terus diam membuatnya kebingungan.

Piip.

Ponsel sang prefek berdering. Membukanya dan mendapati nama kontak Dino Cavallone tertera di layar. Ya, Hibari sudah mengganti nama kontaknya.

-Dino Cavallone-

Aah, hai Kyoya...

Bagaimana kau di sana?

Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas perilaku burukku.

Bagaimana pun aku selalu mengganggumu.

Tidak dimengerti. Hibari sendiri bingung dengan apa yang Dino katakan dalam pesannya. Bukan Dino kah? Agak lama, tidak ada pesan lainnya. Hibari sendiri bingung bagaimana ia harus menjawab. Dan pada akhirnya ia membalasnya dengan pesan kosong.

"Kufufuu... " suara tawa khas terdengar. Disusul kabut yang muncul dan sosok yang mengeluarkan tawa khas itu muncul dari dalam kabut setelahnya kabut menghilang. Hibari tidak memperdulikannya.

"Selamat pagi Kyoya_-kun_... Oya oya, apa yang kau lakukan disini sementara murid lainnya menghadiri upacara kelulusan yang seharusnya kau hadiri juga Kyoya-_kun_?" Mukuro, berucap tanpa ada perhatian dari Hibari sama sekali. Benar-benar tak dihiraukan.

Sejenak hening dan Hibari tidak mendengar apa pun lagi. Ia putuskan itu bukan masalahnya jadi dia mulai memejamkan mata dan berusaha terbang kealam mimpi di pagi cerah itu. Hibari sudah terlelap. Kini yang bisa didengar di atap hanya angin, suasana yang damai, kicau Hibird dan...

Brak.

... sebuah suara asing membangunkan Hibari dari tidurnya. Seperti pintu atap yang ditutup keras. Hibari melirik dan mendapati pintu atap yang terakhir kali ia lihat memang tertutup kini memiliki sedikit kerusakan di engselnya. Siapa yang melakukannya? Nanas itukah? Ia tidak perduli. Walau hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk... seorang karnivora punya hati eh? ... Hibari hanya melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

Hibari Kyoya. Terduduk di jendela kamarnya. Ia termenung entah karena apa. Hibird yang hinggap di lututnya pun tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemiliknya itu. Hibari hanya duduk sambil memandang kosong kearah luar. Membingungkan.

Tok tok.

Suata pintu depan yang diketuk menginterupsi Hibari dan mengembalikan kesadarannya kealam nyata. Hibari beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Ia sudah memegang kenopnya...

"Kyoya..."

... namun suara dari luar membuatnya berhenti sesaat.

"... aku memang selalu kurang dalam segala bidang. Walau sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang yang hebat pun... aku belum bisa merebut hatimu 'kan? Sudah aku pikirkan... tapi tetap saja kupikir aku tidak pantas memilikimu."

Hening panjang.

"Kyoya maaf... ketika aku sudah berpikir. Aku pikir waktu kau di ruang komite kedisiplinan dengan Mukuro itu hanya kebetulan karena kalian memang sering bertarung..." Hibari mempertajam pendengarannya.

"... tapi... aku sadar kalian selalu bisa berdekatan..." Hibari mengerutkan alis.

"... sebenarnya aku sudah mempersiapkan diri jika memang itu benar... tapi kenapa tetap saja sakit..." Hibari kebingungan.

"Mungkin aku terlalu mengganggu ya?" suara ceria yang dipaksakan.

"... aku... maaf saat di atap itu... aku berniat minta maaf, karena kau hanya mengirim balasan kosong..." Hibari mulai menerka-nerka.

"... aku baru tahu kau memiliki hubungan dengan Mukuro-_kun_. Itu wajar..." Hibari terbelalak.

"... aku baru ingat kau tidak pernah menjawab pernyataanku waktu itu... kau tidak pernah menolakku... maaf aku mengganggu hubungan kalian..." Hibari melemas. Berpikir apa yang sudah terjadi selama ia tertidur singkat diatap waktu itu...

Mukuro.

Dia berhutang penjelasan panjang tentang ini.

"... waktu itu aku hanya ingin tahu... aku harus membuat keputusan apa... kau tahu... saat aku berpikir kalau yang di ruang komite kedisiplinan hanya sebuah insiden... aku berharap itu benar dan aku masih bisa terus mencintaimu... tapi... kurasa aku hanya mengganggu... iya 'kan?"

Hening lagi.

Benar-benar sunyi. Hingga sesuatu di selipkan di bawah pintu dan suara langkah menjauh. Apa Dino pergi? Hibari meraih kertas yang dilipat dua berbungkus plastik bening itu. Tertulis rapi sederet huruf yang membuat Hibari terbelalak dan menutup mulutnya.

Hibari membuka pintu dan benar, Dino sudah pergi.

"Haneuma..." Hibari hanya menggumam sebelum berlari kearah jalan. Mencari sosok yang pasti dia kenal yang barusan meninggalkan kediamannya. Berlari, terus berlari tapi tak menemukan siapa pun. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari dia. Dino Cavallone. Hibari akhirnya berhenti.

Tes.

Air mata hibari meluncur di pipi Hibari sebelum menetes dalam butir bening. "Dino..." apa sudah terlambat? Apa Hibari sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi? Apa ini semua kesalahannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hibari tak tahu.

Menyerah.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hibari menyerah. Hibari sudah terlambat. Hibari tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Ini kesalahan Hibari. Hibari tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hibari tak tahu.

Hibari melihat lagi kertas yang tadi diselipkan Dino. Sebuah undangan pernikahan. Dari seorang Dino dengan seorang gadis yang tak Hibari kenal.

Apa di sini hanya Hibari yang tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

"Kufufu... tak biasanya kau muram Kyoya-_kun_." Mukuro –sosok ilusi Mukuro menggoda Hibari yang duduk bersandar pagar jaring besi atap sekolahnya. Ia sudah resmi menyandang gelar Cloud Guardian Vongola dan seharusnya ia ada di Itali sekarang, namun entah kenapa ia selalu lebih nyaman berada di atap SMPnya. Dan entah kenapa Mukuro tahu dia di sana.

Hibari mengacungkan sebuah amplop putih tanpa tulisan apapun ke wajah Mukuro.

"Oya oya... apa ini Kyoya-_kun_?" Mukuro mengambilnya.

"Berikan pada _dia_ jika dia tidak datang. Kau boleh membuangnya jika dia datang." ambigu.

Mukuro mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan ekspresi bertanya 'Apa yang kau katakan?' tapi tak ditanggapi Hibari. Hibari hanya kemudian berdiri dan pergi dari sana meninggalkan Mukuro yang kebingungan.

.

Suasana hening... walau hujan turun dengan derasnya seolah melukis kepedihan di atas tanah. Orang-orang yang berada di sebuah ruang luas yang sudah berhias bunga-bunga putih itu diam dalam khidmad memanjatkan doa. Berdiri menghadap altar yang dihias apik mengelilingi seorang yang memperlihatkan wajah tenang dan damai dalam balutan busana rapi yang mewah.

"Kami semua menyayangimu... Hibari-_san_..." seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan warna mata yang sama maju untuk melihat seniornya masa SMP dan juga salah satu guardiannya itu. Memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada sosok dalam peti hitam yang di dalamnya penuh bunga lili putih mengelilinginya.

Semua wajah yang berada di ruangan itu tertunduk. Hari ini telah dinyatakan sebagai hari mereka melihat sang mantan prefek kejam dan Cloud Guardian Vongola untuk terakhir kalinya. Hibari Kyoya, Cloud Guardian Vongola. Tewas dalam misi berat yang diemban sendiri. Status misi, sukses.

Sosok Mukuro yang hadir melalui tubuh Chrome memperhatikan peti mati Hibari tanpa ekspresi, menoleh untuk memperhatikan siapa saja yang datang. Lalu tersenyum pahit. Ia sudah mengerti.

.

Kediaman Cavallone Famiglia.

Dino tengah berkutat dengan lembar pekerjaannya yang menumpuk saat kabut muncul yang membawa sosok Rokudo Mukuro. Dino melirik tak suka namun kemudian memasang senyum untuk menyambut Mukuro.

"Ada keperluan apa kemari Mukuro-_san_?" sapanya.

"Oya oya... kau sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan rupanya kufufu... aku kemari hanya menyampaikan pesan untuk Decimo Cavallone." Mukuro mendekati meja Dino.

"Apa itu dari Tsunayoshi?" tanya Dino yang tidak mengerti kenapa harus Mukuro yang mengantarkannya.

"Kufufu... sayangnya bukan. Ini pesan pribadi dari mantan prefek Namimori."

Dino terbelalak menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Oya oya... ada apa dengan wajahmu itu Cavallone?" Mukuro mengambil amplop yang waktu itu di berikan oleh Hibari padanya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja Dino. "Hanya itu saja... aku pergi dulu Cavallone..." Mukuro berbalik namun berhenti sesaat. Menengok kearah Dino yang masih kebingungan. "Dan satu lagi... saat di atap. Aku memang mencium Kyoya-_kun_. Tapi dia sudah tidur duluan. Sayang kau tidak melihat wajang manisnya saat tertidur... kufufu..." Mukuro hilang dalam kabut.

.

Dino melebarkan matanya. "Apa... semua ini salah paham? Apa Kyoya..." Dino mengambil amplop yang diletakkan Mukuro di mejanya. Ada dua lembar kertas putih yang berisi deretan tulisan rapi Hibari di dalamnya.

Lembar pertama sebuah puisi.

Antara...

Kau yang logis dan Aku yang mudah sekali menyerah.

Kau yang berambisi dan Aku yang percaya keajaiban.

Kau yang terkonsep dan aku yang egois.

Kau yang memikirkan semuanya dan Aku yang menangisi semuanya.

Kau yang marah dan Aku yang terdiam.

Kau yang sakit hati dan Aku yang hanya diam.

Kau yang berteriak dan Aku yang ketakutan.

Kau yang diam dan Aku yang kebingungan.

Kau yang menghindar dan Aku yang tersenyum.

Kau yang hidup dan Aku yang mati.

Hanya Kau dan Aku.

Dan tidak mungkin Aku dan Kau.

Eksistensiku hanya sebuah hal tabu.

Yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Arigatou, aku sudah berusaha mencintaimu.

Lembar kedua deretan kalimat surat pendek.

Aah, apa hanya aku yang tidak mengerti? aku hanya kebingungan dan terus mencari jawabannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang. Aku memiliki tugas yang harus aku selesaikan.

Apa aku bodoh? Aku bahkan lebih mementingkan harga diri dari pada perasaanku. Saat aku sadar. Aku sebenarnya sudah terlambat 'kan? Jelas perubahan tidak cocok untukku.

.

Dino terdiam setelah membaca pesan –terakhir- Hibari. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang terselip di tumpukan paperwork dan hampir seminggu tidak dia sentuh. Berniat menelpon seseorang namun tiga pesan dari orang-orang yang dikenalnya menarik perhatiannya. Terlebih subjek pesan yang mereka cantumkan sama. 'Hibari Kyoya'. Pesan itu dikirim oleh Romario, Tsunayoshi dan ... Chrome Dokuro. Dalam keadaan ini kemungkinan besar yang mengirim pesan bukanlah Chrome, melainkan Mukuro.

-Chrome Dokuro-

Kyoya tewas dalam tugas.

Maukah Reader-tachi Review fic ga jelas ini? biar me bisa nulis yang lebih bagus~. Serius deh ini fic D18 pertama me. Jadi masih acak-acakan. Gomen kalo Reader-tachi ga terpuaskan(?). Overall, Sankyu uda mau bacaa~


End file.
